Forced together
by IlovesmonkeysIdo
Summary: This is yet another story I found on my hard drive. Tommy and Lil arn't friends, but Betty and Didi have a plan to change all that


Betty and Didi are sat drinking coffee in the kitchens while the babies play in the play-pen  
  
"Tommy who is the pretiestest?" asked Lil standing next to Kimi  
  
"I dunnos you guys. Your both the pretiestest"  
  
"You can't say that Tommy! You gotsa choose" said Kimi defiantly  
  
"Why do I gotsa choose?"  
  
"Coz Phil is Lil brover an Chuckie is my brover"  
  
"Can't Dil choose?"  
  
"NO!!" the 2 girls said together  
  
Phil was playing ball with Chuckie  
  
"I'm glad I ain'ts Tommy" said Phil as he passed the ball back to Chuckie  
  
"Yeah, mes to"  
  
Tommy sighed and looked at the 2 girls  
  
"If I hadsa choose. I'd say Kimi coz she has the pretiestest hair."  
  
Kimi smiled widely before skipping around the play pen  
  
"I am the pretiestest! I am the pretiestest! I am the pretiestest!" she chanted  
  
"But's Tommy I gotsa a perty pink bow"  
  
"I know, but's Kimi gots more hair"  
  
Lil sniffed and began to cry loudly. Betty and Didi ran into the den to the crying baby. Betty picked her daughter up and hugged her  
  
"Sssh sssh" she whispered  
  
"I don't know what is up with this pup. The others seem fine" said Betty as Lil continued to cry.  
  
"Maybe she's ill. I'll get my Lipschitz bumber book of baby bacteria"  
  
"That's ok Deed, I better get the twins home anyway. Come on Phil" she said reaching down to pick Phil up.  
  
"Ok well I'll speak to you later then"  
  
"Bye Deed"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Didi returned to the kitchen to clean away the mugs.  
  
"Why was Lil crying?"  
  
"I donts know you guys, but she'll prolley be ok tommorrow"  
  
====16 years later====   
  
Tommy was in his room practicing on his guitar with a sheet of TAB's, he had printed off the internet, in front of him. Dil walked passed and looked through the door. He stopped and half walked through the door  
  
"T?"  
  
"Yeah?" he said not taking his attention away from the guitar  
  
"You realise you've been practicing for over 6 hours?"  
  
"No, but thanks for pointing it out Dil"  
  
"No need to be a dick Tom"  
  
"Sorry man. I just can't get this riff down and it's really annoying"  
  
"I'll leave you to it then man"  
  
Dil walked out and headed into his room  
  
Tommy practiced for another half an hour until his cell began to ring. He let out a frustrated grown putting his guitar down and heading over to his desk where the ringing was coming from.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Tommy, just Phil. I'm not interupting anything am I?"  
  
"No just practicing on my guitar"  
  
"Cool. Anyway do you wanna go shoot some hoops?"  
  
"Yeah sounds cool, I'll see you in 10 seconds"  
  
"Alright man, I'll be outside"  
  
Tommy hung up and picked up a beanie that was lying on his bed and a belt from his wardrobe, for his very baggy jeans. He put them on and headed out the room. He walked down the stairs before putting his head around the corner of the wall.  
  
"I'm gonna play B-ball with Phil. I'll be back later, ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure." said Stu as he read the newspaper.  
  
Tommy quickly slapped his pockets to make sure his keys were there.   
  
"I'M TAKING A FEW DOLLARS IN CASE I NEED A DRINK" he shouted to his father as he picked a few quaters out of the bowl next to the door  
  
"SURE THING"  
  
Tommy walked out the door making sure he closed it behind him, he didn't want to get in trouble for leaving it open, again.  
  
"Yo T" shouted Phil from over the fence  
  
"Hey man" he said holding his hands up for Phil to pass the ball.  
  
"You wanna go to the park or just pass it about around here?"  
  
Tommy looked up at Lil's bedroom window, he could see her scowling at him  
  
"I think we better go to the park. The Ice Queen is staring at me again"  
  
"I still don't know what you did to upset her so much. I don't even think she knows"  
  
"We better go. I can feel her eyes burrowing into the back off my head"  
  
Phil laughed as he began to walk off. Tommy turned to Lil smiled and waved. She scowled again before moving away from the window. Tommy sighed before catching up with Phil.  
  
===Lil POV===  
  
She slumped down into the chair infront of her laptop.  
  
"God I hate him" she mumbled as she turned on her laptop and connected to the internet. It wasn't long until she was on MSN Messanger. Kimi, Susie and Dil were signed on  
  
(Lil - Lil NOT Phil)  
  
(Kimi - So what if I'm different)  
  
(Susie - The pride of a nation)  
  
(Dil - There coming, look busy)  
  
(Tommy - Aggghh I can't learn this damn TAB)  
  
(Phil - Tiny tiny beefcake)  
  
(Chuckie - Why do contacts have to itch so much?)  
  
Lil clicked to open a convosation with Kimi  
  
Lil NOT Phil says:   
  
Hey Kimi  
  
So what if I'm different says:  
  
Hey hows thing?  
  
Lil NOT Phil says:  
  
Not to bad, just had a conflict with HIM though  
  
So what if I'm different says:  
  
What is it about Tommy that pisses you of so much?  
  
Lil NOT Phil says:  
  
I dunno. He's just one of those guys that pisses me off  
  
Lil NOT Phil says:  
  
You know what I mean?  
  
So what if I'm different says:  
  
Not really, but I get along with everyone :-p  
  
Lil NOT Phil says:  
  
Anyway talkin about him will just piss me off. Howz u?  
  
So what if I'm different says:  
  
I'm great even after the Darren thing  
  
So what if I'm different says:  
  
Chuckie says hi  
  
Lil NOT Phil says:  
  
Say hi back  
  
So what if I'm different says:  
  
He isn't listening anymore  
  
Lil NOT Phil says:  
  
lol  
  
So what if I'm different says:  
  
how did u manage to get on msn, i mean it always seem to be just phil  
  
Lil NOT Phil says:  
  
He's out with *shudders* HIM  
  
So what if I'm different says:  
  
Thats mean  
  
Lil NOT Phil says:  
  
yeah your right  
  
So what if I'm different says:  
  
lol  
  
Lil NOT Phil says:  
  
did u manage to do that history paper?  
  
So what if I'm different says:  
  
Oh shit!!  
  
Lil NOT Phil says:  
  
That's a no then?  
  
So what if I'm different says:  
  
Sorry I better go to that now, cya  
  
Lil NOT Phil says:  
  
Bye  
  
So what if I'm different may not reply because he/she appears to be offline.  
  
Kimi was about to click to taalk to Susie, but she signed off just before she could  
  
"Damn" she mumbled before signing off herself  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
All of those who have read my earlier stories will know I'm a Tommy/Kimi fan, but I felt it was worth trying a Tommy/Lil fic because basically Kimi is my favourite character and I couldn't have her hate Tommy! I'd like to thank CrazyLake and Cosmicflash for reviewing mine and other stories. There have been a few good starter chapters posted recently, but the lack of reviews will probably kill those stories. So if Della Diaz, anime-chic-babe, starlightv, Spice of Life, Tommyz girl, Etcykitten and of course CrazyLake are reading this. I LOVE your stories your all doing a great job!!! I would review properly, but my comp is piss poor and it crashes if i try. Anyway I'm going on. Hope your enjoying please R/R 


End file.
